Field of the Invention
A light transmission fiber is capable of transmitting light from one end along the fiber to another end, and no matter how bent the fiber is, one can see the transmitted light of the lite-up end from the nonlite-up end. It is also capable of making use of a multiple light transmission fiber to transmit light from the light source along various routes (different light transmission fibers) to different positions. This kind of technique is being used in computer indicators.
There can be installed a color transparent plate that can transform light from a light source into light of different colors which are then transmitted by different light transmission fibers to fixed positions. This kind of design can often be seen as a decoration for a Christmas tree. However, a user of the above device that wishes to use the light transmission fiber front end as the illuminating surface incurs the problem that the illuminating area is too small and the angle is too small so that one cannot concurrently see the illuminated light from different positions relative to the light transmission further front end, one can ony see light illuminated directly at the light transmission front end.